The Adventures of Britannia Angel
by peacemakerwarfreak
Summary: "I ignore Alfred as Arthur Kirkland because we're not suited for each other and I ignore him as the Britannia Angel because she's not real. I am Arthur Kirkland who becomes the Britannia Angel not the Britannia Angel who becomes Arthur Kirkland."
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back. Hopefully this will turn out good as well and I can finish this. I actually got inspired from a local movie here in my country and the characters just sounds like Hetalia characters. XD And no crazy Alfred this time I promise!

Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a homosexual who owns a diner in a small town. His object of affection is the local teacher Alfred F. Jones but he knew they can never be together because of their reputation. One night Arthur saves an old lady and is given a stone in which he transforms into a sexy female Britannia Angel that has powers to help those in need and protect them.

Still don't own Hetalia X_X

* * *

><p>At the corner of 7th ave. and 20th street of a small town is a modern diner that everyone goes to for their excellent food and good atmosphere. Arthur Kirkland, 23 years old owns the small diner called 'Accent Diner'. He tried to escape his old life and wanted to start fresh hence coming into this small town. Since Arthur always burns the food, he decided to hire someone who would do the cooking; so he hired Francis Bonnefoy, a friend of his from high school and also an excellent cook.<p>

Almost everyone in town knew each other because of the town's small population. Arthur, who stationed himself on the counter, socializes with his customers. He earned patrons because of this in addition to the relaxed and warm atmosphere that his diner provides.

"What would you like to eat today Kiku?" Arthur asked him on a very cloudy Tuesday. Kiku Honda is one of Arthur and Francis close friends who happens to own the book store 2 blocks from their diner. Since Arthur loves to read books and comes by often; the two of them came to familiar terms.

"Just some green tea would be nice, Arthur-san," Kiku smiled as he sat on one of the stools. As Arthur prepared Kiku's tea; Peter came running by to get his lunch. "Where's my lunch Arthur?" he asked him hastily while looking at his watch, "Raivis is waiting for me at the bus station."

"It's in here mon petit!" Francis called from the kitchen as he handed Peter a brown paper bag with the child's lunch in it. Peter waved goodbye and left the diner.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he gave Kiku his tea. "Arthur-san, I heard that there's a new teacher at Peter's school." Arthur's thick eyebrow rose, "Oh really? And what does that have to do with me Kiku?" he asked while he prepared his own tea. "Well, people have been saying that he's quite handsome. Typical blonde hair and blue eyes; he also happens to wear glasses." Kiku added.

Arthur grunted, "Kiku as a friend I appreciate you worrying about me; but as you know, even though I'm…gay…I'm just not ready for that right now." He stated softly.

Anyone who knows Arthur in the town knows that he's gay, which is why Arthur tried to be as respectful as possible in his job. Most of his patrons though understands and supports him, which is why Arthur loves his present home.

"Why don't you introduce yourself? Who knows he might like you back." Kiku asked. Arthur was about to reply when France intervened, "Ah Arthur here is dying to meet that handsome school teacher. I appreciate it Kiku if you can bring him here and introduce him to my little eyebrow friend." This made the Brit smack the other male's hand away. "Very funny Francis back to work you frog!" he exclaimed, "and Kiku you…go back to drinking your tea!" he added and went to clean the tables.

…

That afternoon Arthur finished giving Feliks and Toris' orders and gave it to Francis, when the door opened revealing Kiku with a tall handsome man. "Wow, this is amazing." He heard him mutter. Arthur felt his heart stop as he tried to make his own body remember breathing again. Kiku smiled and led him to the counter; while they were approaching, Arthur tried to look busy as possible and not look like a fool in front of the guy.

"And this here is the owner of this diner, Arthur Kirkland." Arthur swallowed nervously and tried to look calm. '_I __don__'__t __have __time __for __relationship, __since __I __am __still __raising __Peter.__'_ He thought. Arthur turned around and was even more shocked to see the guy at close up. "I hope my diner will be to your liking."

"Whoa, he like; has a British accent!" the blond male exclaimed which made Arthur flinch; '_He__'__s __handsome __as __long __as __he __didn__'__t __talk.__'_ "What can I get you Kiku and?"

"Alfred, Alfred F. Jones. But you can call me Al or Alfred or something." He exclaimed in an obnoxious pitch. Arthur nodded, "Alfred…yes; what would you two like?" he asked. Kiku cleared his throat, "oh I'm sorry it seems that something came up. I have to leave now. Goodbye Alfred-san, Arthur-san." Kiku could feel a death glare coming from Arthur's direction. Alfred waved goodbye and turned back to Arthur, "so do you have coffee? Oh! And hamburgers?" he asked.

Arthur rubbed his temples and nodded, "Yes, It'll be here in a minute." He then went inside the kitchen "Francis, one order of hamburger!" Francis smirked, "I saw the teacher; he looks hot." "If you want him; you can have him." Arthur crossed his arms. "No, no; you two look good together. Why don't you entertain him while I cook his order?" he had that mischievous smirk and Arthur knew it wasn't a good thing.

"You know what I just bloody heard Francis? I saw the teacher…la la la la la…I cook his order." Arthur stated with sarcasm as he went back to the counter.

When Arthur came back, he saw Alfred was talking to Peter. "Artie! I didn't know Peter's your little brother?" he exclaimed excitedly "he's my student in History class!" Peter laughed, "Well Mr. Jones you are new here in town. Besides my brother is busy working he doesn't have time to look for a boyfriend."

Alfred looked at Arthur with confusion and a hint of hope, "did he just say boyfriend?" he asked him.

Arthur disregarded the hope part and was about to answer when Peter decided to interrupt again.

"Everyone knows he's gay here." He answered. "Okay that is enough information Peter," Arthur went to Peter and tried to escort him to the door, "and Peter when you get home; take a bath…"

"Yes Arthur…"

"With soap…"

Peter nodded.

"And water…"

Peter glared.

"And please don't put the same underwear back on." Arthur added while Peter closed the door behind him. He heard a snicker behind him and saw Alfred trying to hold his laughter.

Francis came out of the kitchen and gave the hamburger to Alfred. "You must be the teacher that Kiku was talking about. I'm Francis Bonnefoy." The Frenchman then grabbed Alfred's hand and kissed it.

Alfred pulled his hand out, "Um yes, I'm Alfred F. Jones." "Alright you frog back to work."Arthur tried to shoo away the annoying Frenchman.

After finishing his burger, Alfred looked at his watch, "Well I have to go. It was nice meeting you guys. I'll see you tomorrow!" Alfred exclaimed as he ran towards the door.

"Wait, what do you mean tomorrow?" Arthur asked. The American shrugged, "I'm going to be coming here every afternoon." He showed his charming smile and left; leaving a smirking Frenchman and a baffled Englishman.

* * *

><p>Yes, Peter is in it XD Reviews inspires me! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still not sure on how this will turn out. The sad part about writing a first fanfic and it being a huge hit is that; it's hard to maintain that expectations from the readers and I'm quite scared if I fail your expectations TT_TT. There's actually a story behind why Arthur behaves like this in the story. By the way when he's in her form we'll call her Britannia.

Nope I don't own Hetalia X_X

* * *

><p>Arthur locked up the diner, it was already 11 and he needed to get home. His diner wasn't exactly 24 hours since he couldn't afford to hire another employee.<p>

He had already let Francis left early since he was the one who cooked supper for Peter. He and Francis' apartment were side by side; reason is that Francis was worried that he might poison Peter with his 'horrible' cooking which made the Brit grumpier.

While he was walking, he heard an old lady shout for help. Arthur ran to where he heard the scream and saw a guy was robbing the said old lady.

"Hey!" Arthur exclaimed as he ran towards them. The guy grunted as he tried to pull the bag away from the old lady. Arthur grabbed the guy by the shoulders and punched him.

Sadly the guy managed to evade him and earned him a kick instead. Arthur tackled the guy and both of them fell on the ground. He looked at the old lady and was about to ask her to call the police when the guy pushed him back and ran away.

Arthur was about to run after him but the old lady spoke, "Thank you for saving me Arthur." She said softly. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't worry about it ma'am. I'm just glad he didn't manage to hurt you." Arthur smiled as he grabbed his things. "Oh I know how to repay you." The old lady suddenly claimed while she rummaged in her bag.

"Really, I don't-" "Here you go." She gave him a shiny stone. "Whenever you're in trouble or anyone of your friends; you can swallow the stone and yell 'Britannia Angel' and help will come."

Arthur blinked, "Are you alright ma'am? I just helped you from being mugged and you're giving me something like this?" he asked while he inspected the stone.

When he looked up, the old lady was gone, which added to Arthur's confusion.

...

He arrived at his apartment and opened the door. He saw Francis washing the dishes. "Peter is getting ready for bed. Your food is there on the table." He stated without looking up.

Arthur muttered a thank you and remembered the stone. "Hey Francis, when I was walking back here; I saw an old lady getting mugged. I decided to help her." Francis turned around, expecting Arthur all bloody and limping but he was surprised to find Arthur with minor bruises.

"And what happened?" he asked the Brit. "She gave me this stone. She said whenever I need help or someone needs help I just swallow this and shout Britannia Angel."

Francis chuckled at this, "And you believed her?" he asked. Arthur glared at him, "well when I looked up, she was gone! What was I suppose to do?" Arthur gave out a sigh and placed the stone on the table. "Why don't you try it?" Francis suggested as he inspected the stone. "What?" Arthur exclaimed, "Are you bloody out of your mind? What if I caught something bacterial or parasitical infection from that?"

"If you won't I'll try it." Francis smirked as he grabbed the stone. Arthur snatched it away from him, "Oh stop this nonsense, I'll try it!" he exclaimed. Arthur swallowed nervously as he opened his mouth, placed the stone inside and started to swallow it. After a few minutes, he mustered up and tried to speak.

"Britannia Angel!" he yelled.

A loud bang was heard and smoke filled the apartment. Luckily, Arthur couldn't afford smoke detectors; otherwise it would've caused an even bigger chaos in the building. Francis cleared the smoke and tried to find Arthur. "Where are you Arthur?" he asked. Peter came outside of his room, "What happened here?" he asked. The smoke cleared up and revealed a short haired female with angel wings, who was wearing what Arthur wore.

"Oh god, Francis I'm a girl!" She (who's actually Arthur) exclaimed while looking at the mirror. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done to my brother Arthur?" Peter exclaimed.

Britannia looked at Peter and slapped him gently on the cheek. "It's me you cheeky brat!" "So you're really a girl?" Francis asked with confusion. She chuckled and revealed her chest to Francis, which Peter didn't see luckily, while this made France scream.

"I thought you liked beautiful women Francis?" her eyebrow rose. "Well you're not exactly a woman and you're still Arthur so, I don't like you." Francis made her cover herself once again. "And why are you happy mon ami?" he added.

She chuckled, "since I'm a girl; I can be with anyone and can finally be normal!"

"And by normal you mean having those angel wings?" Francis crossed his arms. Peter suddenly had an idea, "Arthur! Can you punch that wall?" he pointed the wall in the kitchen.

"Absolutely not!" she exclaimed. "And aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Francis and Peter kept pestering her until she consented. "Alright! I'll punch the bloody wall if it makes everyone happy!" she exclaimed. Britannia cracked her knuckles and punched the wall. She was surprised when they were now looking at a huge hole in the wall.

"You're finally a super hero Arthur!" Peter kept exclaiming and was ranting about how Arthur will save the world. "Hold on," Britannia interrupted, "how the bloody hell am I suppose to turn back?"

"Have you tried to induce vomiting?" Francis asked while the Brit gave him a glare. "I was just suggesting as a friend. You did swallow it." She attempted and made some choke-like sounds but nothing happened. "What now, frog?"

Peter suddenly had an idea, "well since you did shout Britannia Angel earlier and turned into her; why not shout your name to turn back?"

Francis and Britannia looked at him with shock, "he does have a point." Britannia said as she cleared her throat.

"Arthur Kirkland!" he exclaimed and smoke again envelope the three of them. Arthur was glad he was back to normal. He then managed to spit out the stone and caught it on his hand.

"Arthur, can I keep it?" Peter asked. Arthur pulled the stone away from his reach and into his own pocket. "Absolutely not! Now I have had enough of today and we are going to sleep peacefully tonight!"

"But…" "Sleep peacefully tonight!" Peter quickly ran into his room like a mouse that just saw a cat. Arthur rubbed his temple and looked at Francis, "get some sleep Francis; we do have work tomorrow." Francis was about to ask what Arthur meant with his statement earlier about being with anyone and finally being normal. But his question could wait as he can see how tired Arthur was.

"Of course; good night mon ami." he said while Arthur escorted him to the door. "Yeah; good night to you too frog."

* * *

><p>Frankly I imagined Britannia a bit more...err I'll think of a character design (personally I don't like Iggyko X_X cause well can't explain it right now) and aside from the Britannia Angel, I kind of see her as well as Britannia itself. (you know the lady wearing a toga with a helmet and a shield) I don't know. XD<p>

Oh! And statistics show that reviews really inspires me! :D


End file.
